poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The First Journey/Transcript
Here's the transcript for The First Journey The opening begins at Lion Tail, the students head off to the training room, ???, ???. Do-Li Ling: ???, ???. Lily Flinch: I don't know. ???, ???. Do-Li Ling: That's odd. ???, ???. Soren Lockwood: ???, ???. Dario Griffin: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. Scarlet: You are late! Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. Armstrong: That's okay, little buddy. ???, ???. Scarlet: (sighs) Please don't remind me. Armstrong: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ---- Rowena Flinch: ???, ???. Atlas: ???, ???. Magra: ???, ???. ---- Magra: Caleb, I've called you and your friends for a very important task. Caleb Lightheart: What is it, Professor Magra? Magra: ???, ???. Harmony Briar: Hmm? I don't get it. Magra: (soft chuckle) ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Shen-Du Ling: ???, ???. Rowena Flinch: ???, ???. Scarlet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Issac: That place is too scary! Camille: Nobody's been there for years! Issac: It's guarded by a big troll with huge feet! Camille: Hairy big feet! Issac: And bad breath! Camille: A vicious beast! (hides behind Camille) Camille: Don't worry, I will protect you! Issac: You go first! Camille: No, you! ???, ???. Jana Sparrow: ???, ???. Magra: ???, ???. Jana Sparrow: ???, ???. ???, ???. Magra: Very well. ???, ???. ---- Magra: ???, ???. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Aztec Town? Magra: ???, ???. ???, ???. Magra: The book is guarded by a great magician named Dalian. Use this key to unlock the door to his workshop. Caleb Lightheart: (takes the key) Okay, Professor Magra. We'll do our best. Harmony Briar: Yeah! ???, ???. ---- Darrel: Duh, look, it says something right here. ???, ???. Darrel: 'Pull out the sword with all your might, and if you do, you will be a knight.' Hey, give it a try, boss. ???, ???. Leonard: Nah! ???, ???. Lisa: ???, ???. Fritz: Oh, yeah. ???, ???. Rita: Go on! Go on! You can do it. ???, ???. Darrel: Duh, watch me! ---- ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Okay, okay, how about this. (clears his throat) Pretty please with Polka Berries on top? ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: It's a trap! Do-Li Ling: ???, ???. Viktor Redfox: ???, ???. Do-Li Ling: ???, ???. ???, ???. All: (screams) Mysterious Figure: (distorted voice) What do you want? ???, ???. ???, ???. Emperor Mandible: What are they doing in there? Henchmen 1: ???, ???. Henchmen 2: ???, ???. Emperor Mandible: ???, ???. Henchmen 3: ???, ???. Emperor Mandible: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. Viktor Redfox: (cries in agony) ???, ???. ???, ???. Do-Li Ling: (slaps Viktor) ???, ???. ???, ???. Viktor Redfox: ???, ???. ???, ???. Mysterious Figure: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Um, hi. So sorry to bother you, sir. I wanted to ask you about this sword. ???, ???. Mysterious Figure: ???, ???. ???, ???. Harmony Briar: ???, ???. Mysterious Figure: Is that so? Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ???, ???. Mysterious Figure: Magic?! I do not work with magic! ???, ???. Dalian: I mean, technically, it's not magic. It's alchemy, but yeah don't-don't sweat it. All: Huh? Viktor Redfox: (laughs) ???, ???. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: (hits Viktor) ???, ???. Harmony Briar: ???, ???. ???, ???. Harmony Briar: Ick! What is this stuff? Dalian: Oh, it's-it's a chemical compound of my own design. Thank you. See, we have a bit of a critter problem out here, and, through the miracle of modern alchemy, I have found a humane way to solve the problem. ???, ???. Do-Li Ling: This is riveting, but could you get us out of here? Dalian: Ha! Where is that neutralizing parti... Oh! C-Come get outta here! ???, ???. Dalian: (laughs) I am so sorry, Master Lightheart. Caleb Lightheart: 'Master'? Wait. You know who I am? Dalian: Uh, how could I not? (laughs) Look at that sword! Oh! Excuse me for my enthusiasm, Master Lightheart. (clears his throat) Caleb Lightheart: Oh, thanks. But, I'm not really a master yet. So, why you just don't call me Caleb. That's what I usually go by. Dalian: Wow. Really? Okay. That's fair enough. Caleb Lightheart: And I would like you to meet some of my friends, Harmony, Viktor, Do-Li and Jana. Harmony Briar: Hi! Viktor Redfox: A pleasure. Do-Li Ling: It's very nice to you. Dalian: And to you. (takes a bow) My name is Dalian. Harmony Briar: Oh! We know. Professor Magra told us so much about you. Dalian: Hmm. That is impressive. So, fantastical stories of your courage and saving the princess of Soleanna have spread throughout Azeroth. Yeah, people say it's magic, but personally, I don't really believe that. Now, as you have probably guessed, I am a man of science, specifically, al... Jana Sparrow: Alchemy. We know. Now listen, kid. We need your help, but let me make something clear. What happens in here stays in here, you got it? ???, ???. Dalian: Oh, yes, this-this. Ah, is, it's very incredible. Oh, no, don't worry, Master... Oh! I mean Caleb. I am pretty sure that I, Dalian, can unlock the mystery of this sword with the power of science! ???, ???. Dalian: Ow! Viktor and Harmony: (laughs) Do-Li Ling: Oh my goodness! Are you okay? Dalian: No sweat, it's just a little... However, He saw his hand covered with blood. Dalian: (babbles) ???, ???. ???, ???. Rayla Darin: ???, ???. Scarlet: ???, ???. Rusty: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Magra: ???, ???. Emperor Mandible: ???, ???. Talia Raybrandt: ???, ???. Emperor Mandible: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Emperor Mandible: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. Emperor Mandible: ???, ???.